Vous permettez, Monsieur, que j'emprunte votre fille ?
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: "Si vous faites un seul commentaire, je vous promets que je ne vous aiderai pas à sortir de ces fanfreluches dont on vous a affublé. Je vous regarderai essayer de vous en dépêtrer seul, et je rirai." C'est Noël à Ealdor, et la tradition est au bal costumé. - Merthur léger mais présent, pas de spoils.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Prompt: **"Vous permettez, Monsieur, que j'emprunte votre fille?"

**Couple: **Merthur. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi. Cette super série est à la BBC.

**Note: **Petite fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2013, 3e round. Je n'ai pas pu résister. :'D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Vous permettez, Monsieur, que j'emprunte votre fille ?**

Pourquoi cela n'arrive-t-il qu'à Merlin ? Pourquoi ?

Il a obtenu la permission de passer la Noël à Ealdor, auprès de sa mère. Il devrait en être HEUREUX, vraiment. Et il l'est, en grande partie : revoir sa mère est toujours une source de joie et de bonheur, mais le sentiment qu'elle apporte avec elle, ce _soulagement_ de pouvoir enfin se confier sur tout et être totalement lui-même avec quelqu'un, cela n'a pas de prix.

Certes, Arthur et les chevaliers l'ont accompagné pour l'occasion. Mais, à dire la vérité, Merlin n'a râlé que pour le principe. Les yeux d'Arthur, en apercevant sa mère, brillent toujours d'un éclat qui lui serre le coeur.

Cependant, Merlin, tout à sa hâte de revoir sa ville natale, avait oublié la tradition d'Ealdor, la Noël arrivée...

- Oh, Merlin! Tu es... Tu es...

Le _Bal Costumé_.

- ...Je suis ridicule.

Sa mère secoue la tête pour nier, mais il le voit bien, qu'elle se mord les joues pour ne pas rire. Il la connaît par coeur.

Merlin soupire.

- Pourquoi me suis-je laissé convaincre par Arthur, hein ? Dis-moi ?

Hunith relève les yeux vers lui ; ils semblent danser à la lumière des bougies qui parsèment la pièce, espiègles et secrets.

Merlin se passe la main sur le visage.

- Ok, ne dis rien.

Hunith rit. Tendant la main, elle ajuste gentiment son costume, l'observant en se mordant la lèvre.

- ...Tu sais, en fait, je crois que cela te va bien.

Merlin hausse un sourcil sceptique mais sa mère rit de nouveau, le poussant doucement vers la sortie de leur maison pour qu'il puisse rejoindre la place du village, siège des festivités.

- Allez, mon fils ! Amuse-toi.

Une pause.

- ...Ou peut-être devrais-je dire "ma fille"?

Merlin grogne.

xxx

La place est bondée, pleine de rires. Des marchands de fruits distribuent leurs denrées gratuitement, des enfants onf fait des couronnes de fleurs qu'ils donnent aux passants. De la musique s'élève depuis le centre de la place où quelques villageois mélomanes jouent de leurs instruments. Merlin reconnaît de loin le boucher du village, qui s'est toujours montré protecteur envers lui et qu'il soupçonne d'avoir un faible pour sa mère, qui joue de la cornemuse à tue-tête.

La musique n'est pas totalement harmonieuse, et le visage de Merlin se crispe sous les fausses notes, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était un connaisseur et il s'entend rire, contaminé par la bonne humeur ambiante.

- Merlin !

...Enfin. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qu'il connaît bien ne l'appelle.

Merlin se retourne, et aux yeux exorbités d'Arthur, qui l'observe de bas en haut, il se souvient brusquement de son costume et se crispe.

- Si vous faites _un seul commentaire_, je vous promets que je ne vous aiderai pas à sortir de ces fanfreluches dont on vous a affublé. Je vous regarderai essayer de vous en dépêtrer seul, et je _rirai_.

Arthur est déguisé en ménestrel. Merlin ne le lui dira jamais, mais cela lui plaît de le voir aussi détendu, sorti de sa cotte de mailles. Le violet du costume donne de la couleur à ses joues.

La fraise qu'il porte, par contre, est _ridicule_.

Arthur lui adresse un sourire goguenard.

- Est-ce une façon de s'adresser à son roi, ma _lady _?

Le visage de Merlin s'empourpre. Il réajuste la robe bleu clair de sa mère autour de lui dans un geste maladroit et renifle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Je ne vois de roi nulle part ici. Seulement un ménestrel malpoli.

Arthur rit, à gorge déployée. Tous les regards se retournent vers eux, et Merlin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Cette joie simple sur le visage d'Arthur, loin de ce que la Cour attend de lui, il aimerait pouvoir la graver dans sa mémoire et s'en souvenir pour toujours.

Sentant son regard, Arthur s'arrête de rire :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Merlin secoue la tête lentement, sans cesser de sourire. Un jeune homme les approche soudain, déguisé en prince. Ses vêtements sont trop grands et il n'arrête pas d'ajuster son chapeau sur sa tête. Tendant la main, il invite Merlin à danser.

Arthur est hilare.

Merlin se retourne vers lui avec une fausse mauvaise humeur.

- Soit. Riez donc, petit ménestrel. Moi, je m'en vais danser avec les grands de ce monde.

L'air abasourdi d'Arthur vaut le coup, et même plus. Fier, Merlin lui adresse un sourire narquois par-dessus son épaule avant de se laisser entraîner par le jeune homme.

La danse est une _catastrophe_.

Après avoir quitté le jeune homme, Merlin se poste auprès du buffet de fruits et, ok, il _râle_.

Arthur le rejoint avec une nonchalance qui semble un peu forcée, les mains dans les poches.

- Alors, cette danse?

Merlin grogne.

- Je ne sens plus mes pieds. Il aurait pu éviter de pousser le vice jusqu'à _porter des talons hauts_.

Arthur rit de nouveau, mais son rire a une teinte différente, presque timide. Merlin l'observe, perplexe.

Le boucher arrive à ce moment.

- Merlin. Je t'ai vu, avec ce jeune homme. Tu devrais être un peu plus prudent. Que dirait ta mère ?

Merlin grince des dents, un brin agacé. Il est étonné de noter qu'Arthur a cessé de rire.

- Vous vous souvenez que je ne _suis pas une jeune fille_, en fait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, il ne l'est pas.

Merlin se retourne. Arthur s'est rapproché sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, fixant le boucher avec sérieux.

Et, il pose une main sur le bras du sorcier.

...Cela mérite d'être répété : il _pose une main sur son bras_.

- Permettez-vous, Monsieur, que j'emprunte votre fils ?

La mâchoire de Merlin se _décroche_. Arthur se tourne vers lui et lui jette un coup d'oeil, de nouveau, bas en haut avant de se reprendre, mal à l'aise sur ses jambes :

- ...Ou, votre fille. Enfin, peu importe : _Merlin_.

Le boucher l'observe, bouche bée. Il acquiesce sans un mot.

Arthur hoche la tête à son tour, attrape Merlin par le bras et l'emmène sur la piste de danse.

Sitôt qu'ils se sont éloignés, Merlin le repousse :

-C'était quoi, ça?

Arthur hausse les épaules, observant le bout de ses chaussures. Merlin insiste, saisissant sans s'en rendre compte la mâchoire du roi pour le forcer à le regarder :

- Arthur. De un : cet homme n'est pas mon père et vous le savez ; de deux, _c'était quoi, ça ?_

Arthur baisse les yeux vers sa main. Merlin veut la retirer, comme brûlé, mais avant qu'il ne le puisse Arthur la retient. Il le fixe, yeux bleus intenses, détermination plissant ses sourcils.

Il le fixe comme s'il était un _plan de bataille_, et bon sang, Merlin devrait rire. Il devrait, là, à la face du roi.

Mais sa main, sur la sienne, est chaude. Mais le coeur de Merlin joue du tambour dans sa poitrine, et il réalise alors que ce n'était peut-être pas le violet de sa tenue, finalement, qui était responsable de la couleur sur les joues d'Arthur. Peut-être pas.

Arthur prend une inspiration avant de souffler, le regardant toujours dans les yeux :

- Je ne suis peut-être qu'un simple ménestrel, mais m'accorderiez-vous cette danse malgré tout ?

Alors, Merlin rit. Il l'observe et il _rit_, coeur fou, yeux plissés de joie pure.

- Vous êtes un crétin.

Il serre sa main dans la sienne.

Ils dansent toute la nuit.

xxx

FIN.


End file.
